The Box In the Attic
by Xianthra17
Summary: Itachi arrives and catches Sasuke and Naruto in a very unflattering position. Punishment, toys and the works. Written for entertainment purposes. YAOI. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Okay, I am again trying to make another experimental story. I honestly haven't gotten a hold of a *erm* toy - you know what I mean. So all the descriptions will be from my imagination. My parents will kill me if I will try to get a hold of one. I hope it will be okay. I am apologizing in advance for any grammar mistakes, since English is not my first language. This is not an alibi and I don't have a beta yet. So, just bear with me... please?

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

**The Box in the Attic**

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he slowly climbed the stairs leading to the the attic. They were in an old mansion that Sasuke's brother, Itachi just purchased. Itachi had to finish the paperworks for the said sale and will be coming over later. He asked Sasuke and Naruto to go on ahead without him.

"I am here teme..." the blonde called out. Sasuke finally reached the end of the stairs and turned the metal knob around. The old door creaked. Sasuke stuck his head in and looked around for his blonde friend.

He found Naruto checking out the dusty boxes in the room. "What are you doing?" the raven asked as his brows furrowed. The blonde looked up and grinned "This house is so cool. I mean, look at all the stuff they left!" the blonde exclaimed, excitement exploding from his voice as he held up a hat-like thing with beads.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was not even a bit excited with all the dusty boxes around. Who knows what on earth it contained. Itachi said that the previous house owners were a lovely couple who decided to live in another country - was it Switzerland? He can't remember. He can't even imagine Itachi calling old people 'lovely'. He frowned as he continued the watch his friend, opening the boxes and checking its contents. This was going to be a long day.

His pants pocket suddenly vibrated. He pulled his mobile phone out and saw that his brother sent him a text message. The cleaning people will arrive tomorrow, so Itachi wanted Sasuke to scan the area for things they can still use. His hands itched to tell Itachi that Naruto was graciously doing that job already. But knowing Naruto, he will consider everything 'cool' and 'useful'. So he took a deep breath and sighed. It seems Itachi always wanted him to do the dirty work.

It was summer and Sasuke and Naruto were off from their college classes. Itachi was in Tokyo, finishing the deed of sale. So Itachi had all the rights to send Sasuke to check the house before the cleaning services drops by. Sasuke looked around, trying to choose a box with the least dust on it. He didn't have OCD at all. He just didn't want to get dusty.

He finally found a small dark blue box, about a couple of inches bigger than a regular shoe box. It was located at the bottom of the pile Naruto was clearing out. It seemed clean enough so he picked it up and shook it. "Hey teme, what's in that?" the blonde asked absently as he closed the box he was holding. Sasuke tried to remove the lid but it seemed stuck. "I don't know. It's stuck." he informed the blonde as he continued to shake it. "Let's get a cutter or something to open it up with." the blonde grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity as he listened to the sound coming out of it from the raven's shaking.

"You really are a dobe, you know that? How can you be so excited with all these?" Sasuke sighed. "I always enjoyed doing this, ever since I was young." the blonde insisted. Sasuke sighed. The blonde wasn't lying. He witnessed it years back. He can still remember the first time he invited Naruto into his room. The blonde went over his toy box and pulled every single toy out.

"Let's open this later. We need to go over the other boxes. The cleaning guys will be picking these up tomorrow. Itachi wanted to check if there are stuff in here that are worth keeping." Sasuke stated as he placed the box in the corner and went over the rest. He just had to take another shower when they were done.

_A few hours later..._

"Finally..." Naruto commented as he scratched his nose. Sasuke was busy dusting his pants. They finally finished going over the boxes and were able to keep some items that can be used in the future. They already even brought the other boxes that were of no use downstairs. "I will have to make sure that they will clean the attic. The dust there is horrible. I think you can't even grow anything there. The air and sunlight won't seep through." the raven exclaimed as he gave a loud sneeze. Naruto chuckled "Bless you... you are just overreacting." he teased the raven.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "Excuse me. I am not overreacting. I am just speaking the truth. I think the old folks never found time to clean up their attic. I just wonder what kept them busy." Sasuke muttered as he gave another sneeze. Naruto laughed "Yeah, yeah... maybe they were garden freaks or something. Did you see how many hoes they have?" the blonde asked and the raven nodded his head.

"I think I will take a shower." the raven announced. It was a good thing that he usually brings a change of clothes in his car. "I think I need one too. My back itches." the blonde stated. "I have to check if the water is okay." Sasuke said as he marched towards the nearest bathroom. He went to the faucet and turned it on. Cool clear water gushed out. He held his hand to it and smelled the water... it smelled fine. It was safe to shower then.

"Naruto, can you get my bag please? It's in the trunk." he said as he threw the blonde the keys. The blonde nodded and jogged his way out. He was glad he made Naruto stash some clothes earlier, he expected them to get dusty. He decided to let Naruto shower first. He saw his reflection on the mirror and knew that needed time with his hair. The dust seemed to have made a home along his natural locks.

"Teme I'm back." the blonde called out and handed Sasuke the bag. He opened it and pulled a towel. "You go first." the raven said as he handed Naruto the towel, a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. He sat on one of the wooden stools and waited for the blonde to finish showering. He looked around. The house was quiet big. Itachi planned to renovate the area and turn the mansion into a summer house of some sort. It had a lake outside. Sasuke knew the place would be great once it's fixed up.

"The water is cold. I don't think summer reached this place already." the blonde exclaimed as he got out of the bathroom. He was already wearing a pale orange shorts. He handed Sasuke the towel. "Your shampoo sucks. It smells funny." he grimaced. Sasuke stuck his tongue out "My mentholated brand is better than those sickly sweet stuff you and Itachi like." he commented. "At least we both have taste." the blonde countered.

Naruto have known the Uchihas for a long time. They were practically like family. He was Sasuke's best friend since grade school. They were also orphans so they have this certain kind of attachment with each other. A special bond like brothers.

Naruto was even aware of the romantic relationship the brothers have. He wasn't freaked out about it. In fact, he supported their love. He had no qualms over same sex or incestuous relationships. He was a man with a big heart and understood the feeling of loving and being loved. He loved Sasuke and Itachi like family.

He smiled as the raven went in the bathroom. He looked around. His eyes landed on the blue box on the floor along with the other boxes. He grinned as he went over and picked it up. He gave it another shake. He went over the kitchen counter and looked around the drawers. He found a small knife. He decided to open the box up and look at it's contents..

Sasuke finally finished showering. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He sighed as he realized that he didn't bring his bag with him. He needed to go out and retrieve his clothes. He opened the door and got out. He realized that Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Naruto?" he called out. He heard the sound of metal falling against something hard, like the floor. "Naruto?" he called out again.

"Teme, I'm in the kitchen. You better come here quick. You wouldn't believe this..." the blonde stated, his voice obviously showed that he was in awe. Sasuke marched in the kitchen and found the blonde. The blue box was opened before him. The blonde had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What the - Naruto! What the hell is that?" the raven asked as he moved closer.

"This is so cool..." the blonde said as he raised his hand to show Sasuke what he was holding. Sasuke turned pale. He can't believe what he was looking at. "Naruto! Put that back..." he said in a whisper. "I haven't seen anything like this yet..." the amused blonde mumbled. With lightning speed, Sasuke snatched the thing the blonde was holding and slammed it back into the box. The blonde pulled it back out "Aw, come on teme... I was still looking at it!" the blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke grabbed the item but the blonde held on to it hard "Teme! Let me take a longer look at it, please!" the blonde screamed. They continued to struggle until they lost their balance and both fell on the floor : Naruto was lying on the cold ground while Sasuke was on top, his dark eyes glaring "Naruto! You don't know if this is clean. I mean... how can you just touch it without care?" Sasuke asked in a disgusted voice.

Suddenly the main door opened. Both the blonde and the raven looked towards that direction. Though they were far from the said door, they actually had a clear view who opened the door.

"Sasuke? Naruto? What are you doing over there?" Itachi asked in a very surprised voice. Who wouldn't be surprised. Sasuke and Naruto were on the floor. Naruto was only in his shorts and was shirtless and Sasuke was only clad in a towel. He quickly walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" he asked again. Neither answered him. He silently bent down and picked up the thing resting a few inches away from the said bodies on the floor. It seemed like they were fighting over it. Sasuke and Naruto scrambled up to their feet. Blush eating their cheeks up. Itachi glared at his brother "Sasuke?" he asked in authority. Sasuke blushed even harder. He knew Itachi too well. He knew what was boiling in his lover's mind right now. Itachi was very possessive. And when the elder raven gets jealous, it was scary.

"It's not what you think, Itachi-nii..." Naruto broke the silence. Itachi glared at Naruto then at Sasuke. "Really? Come on. What do you want me to think?" he said as he tapped his shoes on the tiled floor. "You tell me... What if you walked into two almost naked men with a sex toy in hand... what would you think?" he asked as he eyed both men. Sasuke bit his lower lip and Naruto stared at his toes.

Itachi looked at the monstrous thing on his hand. He didn't need a ruler to know that it was at least 8 inches long. It was one of those special dildos with a soft rubbery texture - made to please 'like the real thing'. He always thought that Sasuke wasn't into toys.

"Itachi-nii...t-that thing... isn't ours..." Naruto bravely tried to save their faces. "He is right. It's not ours. We found it..." Sasuke finally found his voice.

"Really? And you want me to believe that?" Itachi said in monotone. Naruto quickly reached for the box on the counter and handed it to Itachi. "Sasuke was trying to take it away from me. He said it might not be clean. I told him I wanted a longer look at it." the blonde explained. Sasuke almost gagged as he looked at the contents of the box. He now understood why it gave a funny sound when he shook it in the attic earlier.

Itachi looked at the box. It was filled with adult toys. From cock rings to mini vibrators. He looked at Naruto and then Sasuke... their innocent eyes and blushes did prove their innocence. And Itachi was sure Sasuke would never cheat on him. And he knew Naruto. The blonde was attached to one of the Sabaku heirs as far as he could remember.

But he wanted to continue teasing them. Sasuke was so composed and it was fun to tease him when he was flustered. And add cute Naruto in the list. He will surely make them extremely embarrassed and he was in the mood to tease... and maybe, even more than that.

Sasuke looked up slowly and met Itachi's hard gaze on him. Sasuke swallowed the hard lump on his throat. He knew he was in trouble... big time!

"Sasuke I am very disappointed..." Itachi stated in a cold voice.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Okay, how was it? This is not a cliff-hanger... I really haven't written the continuation. Reason to that is because I would like to hear from you... :) Review and suggest please... Let's make it a reality... thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Sorry took me a long time to update. My mind went blank and I got depressed - still recovering, so it's not as detailed as I hoped it would be. And no one told me what they wanted to read - just got words urging me to continue. So this is what I came up with. I hope it is okay...

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

previously : "_Sasuke I am very disappointed..." Itachi stated in a cold voice._

**The Box in the Attic**

Sasuke decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew it was futile to try to reason out. Though Itachi was a fair man, he sometimes let his emotions get on the way.

He dropped his gaze and tried to rack his brain for some explanation. Why in the world did Itachi see them like that. Maybe the fates were mad at him or something He wondered what Naruto was doing right now. He didn't try to look at the blonde. He hoped the blonde won't do or say something stupid that might trigger Itachi's fury.

"Sasuke..." Itachi called out and the young raven slowly turned his gaze towards his brother. Itachi's dark eyes were murky. Sasuke haven't seen Itachi look like this before. He didn't know if his aniki was mad or at the verge of laughing. Leave it to Itachi to cover his feelings. He was and always will be an enigma to him.

"Y-yes?" he whispered. Itachi moved towards Sasuke and displayed the sex toy before his face. He looked at it and felt his mouth go dry. He wasn't really in to toys but looking at the said device at that range (though it's size paled from the original thing), it reminded him so much of Itachi's pride. He started to blush. Fuck! He was a pervert! Sasuke diverted his eyes to his toes.

Itachi noticed the blush crawling on his brother's cheeks. He smiled inwardly. He haven't had sex with Sasuke in a while and looking at his brother in semi-naked form was enough to invigorate his manhood. He didn't care if Naruto was there to witness them. He would even let him join if he wanted to.

"I am really surprised otouto... this?" Itachi said dramatically as he waved the thing over Sasuke's face.

"Uh, nii-san... will you please quit doing that?" Sasuke whispered.

"Doing what?" Itachi asked innocently as he continued to wave the dildo from left to right.

"That!" Sasuke grimaced. Itachi grinned as he lowered his head a bit to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, his voice low and teasing. Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes, trying to read what was in Itachi's mind. He was able to nod his answer.

"Why should it bother you otouto?" Itachi asked as he traced his index finger on Sasuke's jaw. He saw Sasuke's reaction to that touch by the way the goosebumps decorated Sasuke's arm. His brother was very sensitive to his touches. He liked that a lot about his lover.

"I - I... uh..." Sasuke stammered as his blush continued to grow. Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke, I know you too well. Deny all you want... I have a feeling that I know what is in your mind..." Itachi stated as he moved closer to Sasuke, hovering over him with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

Naruto was looking at Itachi and Sasuke. He have witnessed many moments with the lovers - fights, moment of sweetness... but this was something new. He knew the elder raven valued privacy when it comes to intimacy. But by he way Itachi was looking at Sasuke, he knew that the older man was aroused.

"I - uh, I think I have to go..." Naruto whispered as the heavy blush consumed his tanned face. Itachi looked at Naruto's direction and glared at him. The blond stopped moving as the dark eyes bored right to his core.

"No Naruto... You are definitely staying..." the elder raven commanded.

Itachi was feeling pretty uncomfortable down-South. It was a good thing that the slacks he was wearing today were loose - at least it will not show his erection that easily.

"Sasuke... Naruto... I really don't know what to do with you..." he stated aloud. He noticed that Sasuke's frown even harder. Naruto's eyes remained glued on the floor.

"Trying to reason out will do you no good. I am not listening to any of that crap..." Itachi said.

"But Itachi-nii..." Naruto blurted. Itachi gave him another death glare drowning the other words from coming out of his mouth.

"I leave you boys here to do a task so simple - and see what I get back..." the elder raven continued to blab.

Sasuke was biting his inner cheek for control. How he wanted to make Itachi listen. He tried but the man would listen. It was very frustrating for his part because it was known all over that his temper wasn't that good compared to Itachi's.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's jaw muscles twitching. He knew that his brother was already frustrated. That was what he wanted. He was not a sadist but there are times that he liked it when Sasuke was all furious. It makes his brother look cuter than he already was in his eyes - not to mention the great response in sex that comes along with it.

"I might as well just have to punish you both..." Itachi stated. Sasuke's stormy eyes looked at Itachi and saw the mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face. Sasuke knew his brother too well. Itachi was really playing with them. How can he be so dumb not to detect that earlier - he would never know. Itachi was really - well, when he was near his brother he just gets too distracted.

"Punish?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi grinned as he gave nod.

Sasuke suddenly just got a weird gut feeling. He hated that feeling. It was a mixture of fear, frustration and lust - lots of the latter one.

Itachi walked closer to Sasuke and eyed his brother. His slender fingers circled around Sasuke's wrist "Tsk, you boys really need to be punished..." he whispered into Sasuke's ear. But he made sure that Naruto could hear it as well.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. He didn't mind getting punished - he knew exactly what Itachi meant when he used that word. But it was different now - Naruto was there. There was no way that he was going to let the blond see them fuck... although - although at the back of his mind - it sounded.. almost tempting.

"On your knees, Sasuke..." Itachi's voice broke his trance. He looked at his brother and Itachi was looking at him with a smirk. They were for Kami's sake in the kitchen. Itachi moved and sat down on one of the stools near the counter and tugged Sasuke along. "Get on your knees and face me..." Itachi demanded his brother.

Blush started to eat Sasuke's face. He will not let Naruto see the slut he becomes when he was engaged in the arts of intimacy. But his body was reacting otherwise. He can feel gentle stirrings playing around his groin. Itachi wants to make this frustratingly awkward - that was the punishment his brother have in mind.

He didn't know if Itachi wanted to just let Naruto watch... knowing Itachi - who was the source of all spontaneous acts when it comes to pleasure - he would let Naruto join the so called punishment, sooner or later.

Sasuke didn't move. Itachi pulled Sasuke closer, his hand went towards Sasuke's erection - that was slowly rising. Itachi knew how much Sasuke loved to be punished - the young raven loved to dominate, but being forced to submit was an even greater turn on for him. "Mmmm... Sasuke, when was the last time I tasted your sweetness?" Itachi asked as he started rubbing his palm over Sasuke's crotch. The towel was thin and the heat emitted by Itachi's hands were sending little jolts of pleasure all over Sasuke's

"Don't... Naruto..." Sasuke stated helplessly as his eyes closed from the delight he was getting. Itachi understood him perfectly. His brother was shy - he didn't want Naruto to witness them doing the deed. And that tiny knowledge made Itachi even more eager - it was supposed to be a punishment after all. Who said punishments were supposed to be tame?

"Get on your knees and suck me, Sasuke..." Itachi wickedly demanded the young raven. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was so un-Itachi-like. He never expected the older Uchiha to be vocally kinky.

Sasuke slowly knelt down and was now in between Itachi's semi-spread legs. "Nii-san... I..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi reached for Sasuke's chin and raised it up to meet him in the eye "What bothers you?" he asked sweetly. Sasuke bit his lower lip. How can he tell Itachi that he didn't - He couldn't do this with Naruto watching?

As if Itachi read his thoughts "Don't be bashful Sasuke, Naruto won't mind at all..." the elder raven chuckled. He placed a slender finger in his mouth and brought it to Sasuke's nipple, circling the rosy nub with it.

Sasuke was completely turned on. His body reacted greatly when Itachi was near. His erection was pulsing from Itachi's feverish touches earlier. He looked away from Itachi and faced his brother's cock... calling out to him. The bulge on Itachi's pants

Damn, he wanted to suck Itachi. To feel his warm throbbing cock in his mouth again. He can always pretend Naruto was not there... it will be hard, but it wasn't impossible... he was being punished after all...

"Don't keep me waiting otouto..." Itachi whispered, his voice so low and husky that it want straight to Sasuke's cock.

He reached for Itachi's belt and unbuckled it. Itachi rested his back and slanted his sitting position. The movement gave Sasuke easy access to unbutton his slacks and unzip it. The young raven did his chore, fingers trembling - Itachi didn't like to be rushed, so no matter how it was killing him right now... he needed to go along Itachi's wishes.

Sasuke pulled the garter of Itachi's briefs down, his erection sprang out - almost touching the tip of his nose. Itachi grinned. Sasuke looked to cute, being all flushed and embarrassed. God, he wanted to fuck Sasuke right now... but he need to play with them a little more. He was a patient man after all.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's cock. He held on to it's length with both hands, gently squeezing it as he moved his fingers about. He eyed Itachi and saw that the older man's eyes were glittering with mischief. "Do it Sasuke..." Itachi urged his brother.

Sasuke positioned the tip of Itachi's turgid shaft before his mouth. He took a deep breath - trying to get courage to suck Itachi off while Naruto looked. He will have to blackmail the blond not to talk about this in the future.

Itachi reached for the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him closer to him. Sasuke's warm breath blew around his cock, making it weep with anticipation "Sasuke..." Itachi growled. Sasuke slowly let his tongue out and licked the tip of Itachi's cock.

Itachi gave out a contented sigh as Sasuke started to lap him up. "That is good... hmmm... now slide your tongue to the right... ahhh, there..." Itachi cooed. Sasuke listened to his lover's demands. He didn't mind following Itachi... it made him feel good when Itachi was giving him wordy praises.

Sasuke's tongue was dancing all over his length. The pressured sucks and the teeth scraping against his skin was extremely delicious. Sasuke was doing wonderful, feeling the young raven gain more confidence as he continued to give out grunts and little groans. Itachi closed his eyes as he sighed loudly - yep, Sasuke was really good at this.

Naruto was almost choking with what he was seeing. He never expected any of this. He was scared to blink - he could not believe what he was seeing. He was seeing Sasuke giving Itachi a blow job. And heavens, the elder Uchiha was gifted!

Seeing Sasuke so obedient, on his knees and the way Sasuke's tongue flicked over Itachi's length made his throat go dry. His breathing started to get uneven that he needed to open his mouth to be able to breath properly. He can feel himself getting hard as well.

Itachi's dark eyes suddenly darted towards him. Naruto started to blush, he knew he needed to look away - but oh! The view was magnetizing that he just couldn't.

"Come here Naruto..." Itachi called to him with a sly smirk on his lips.

Naruto blinked a few times... was he hearing things? Did Itachi just asked him to join them? He remained silent as he tried to get his breathing stable.

"I... uh, I don't think it's a good idea..." Naruto stated. Itachi chuckled and shook his head. He motioned the blond to move closer. "It - oh, God *gasps*... is... come over here..." Itachi stated in between heavy breaths.

Naruto took small steps until he was standing beside Sasuke. The raven didn't look up, he was still eating Itachi with gusto, hoping to please the man and perhaps stop the punishment.

"Kneel Naruto..." Itachi mumbled, his voice in a low growl. The blond went down. Sasuke darted his dark eyes towards Itachi. That look alone was enough to make Itahi cum. Sasuke' dark eyes staring at him, slender fingers around his cock and moist pink lips around his arousal's tip - was simply mind blowing. But, he was still sane... he needed to punish Naruto too for his own judgement's pleasure.

"Sasuke... share some to Naruto..." Itachi stated as if he was just telling them the color of his shoes. With a suctioned pop, Sasuke released Itachi's hard shaft. He looked at Naruto who was all crimson right now.

He honesly didn't want to share Itachi. As if again his brain was screaming, Itachi grabbed his cock and directed it to Naruto.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. Possessiveness were one of the Uchiha's greatest flaws. But it was normal. When they owned, they loved it with deadly passion.

Itachi watched as Naruto shyly took hold of his cock with one of his tanned hands. The blond's hand was cold and rough. He watched intently as the blond studied him. He knew he had an impressive package... and looking how the blond marvelled over it made his ego grow twice it's normal high.

"I really don't know why you prefer toys..." Itachi murmured as he watched Naruto gently lick him.

Sasuke moved over, taking over Itachi's right corner as the blond owned the left. He leaned over and started to lick Itachi again, his free hand cupped Itachi's balls and massaged them. Itachi groaned. Having two mouths pleasure you was a rare treat.

Their tongues accidentally touched, sending Sasuke and Naruto into an embarrassing halt.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked, grinning widely. This is what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to break their awkwardness. Itachi have witness his bestfriend fuck before his eyes. He even joked about how loud Kisame could get. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be comfortable with each other. Afterall, he really didn't intend on punishing them - they were innocent. He just wanted them to have this delightful experience.

Itachi made Sasuke get up and turn his back on him. He pulled the towel off and heard Naruto gasp. Sasuke was well endowed in his own rights. He didn't know if Naruto have seen Sasuke naked and fully erected, but the gasp gave him the answer he needed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "Beautiful , isn't he?" Itachi stated as his slender fingers traced the veins around Sasuke's cock.

"Touch him Naruto... taste him while you are at it..." Itachi asked the blond.

Sasuke was looking intently as the blond reached for him, running his thumb against the weeping slit. Biting his inner cheek, Sasuke tried to control the groan from coming out. "Oh, fuck..." Sasuke groaned in between gritted teeth as he felt Itachi's intruding tongue in his ass.

Hearing Sasuke grunting and mewling like a pampered tabby cat, made Naruto blush. He looked at Itachi and got a nod. He understood what the elder raven wanted him to do.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, his eyes flew open as he felt Naruto's mouth on his cock. He felt his knees tremble helplessly. Itachi continued to wriggle his tongue in and out of Sasuke's hole as Naruto lapped his cock. Itachi could feel the tremors circulating all over his brother's body. Sasuke was trembling like mad.

"Nii-san! Naruto! Stop! Oh, God!" Sasuke groaned loudly as he tried so hard to stay standing. Naruto was sucking him beautifully as well as Itachi was tongue-fucking him the way he wanted. If this was the punishment Itachi had in mind - he was losing all his restraints right now...

"You really want us to stop? Neh, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he stopped playing with Sasuke. He gently bit the soft skin of Sasuke's right buttock, making the youg raven jerk his body upward - thus pushing his cock deeper into Naruto's willing mouth. "Fuck!" Sasuke gasped.

"Come Sasuke, take a seat..." Itachi stated as he lured his brother down towards him. Itachi held Sasuke's hips and gently rubbed his erection against Sasuke's ass as he sat down. Naruto - who was enjoying his treat didn't let go if Sasuke's cock. He leaned over as well, still lapping Sasuke with quick sucks and licks as if he was melting.

"Ngghhh..." Sasuke groaned in between gritted teeth. He was in a state of delirium. He was confused - yes. But this confusion was definitely good. He didn't even want to comprehend why Itachi was allowing this to happen. Itachi was always surprising him when it comes to intimacy.

"Come on Sasuke... is that all you can say?" Itachi coaxed him. Sasuke was dying inside. He wanted so much from this but his pride was holding him from indulging.

His attention towards Itachi's entry was temporarily broken as he felt Naruto's teeth scraping against his length. Sasuke usually makes the sexiest sounds life has to offer. He wondered how loud the blond could get too.

With a pop, Naruto released Sasuke's throbbing manhood as he watched Itachi move behind Sasuke. Instincts caught the best of him. His hands flew to his cock, gripping the pulsating muscle in his hand a bit tighter than he wanted.

"Look Sasuke, Naruto is turned on as you are... why don't you take him?" Itachi suggested.

"Please, teme..." the blond begged. His eyes were hazed. The tanned body glistened with sweat. Sasuke won't deny that his bestfriend was hot - and heairng him beg was too much for his self control.

Naruto was there, naked and hands on his pride. Sasuke didn't need to be a genius to understand that the blond wanted to get fucked. Whatever morals he was thinking earlier were already gone to another place. Naruto looked delicious in that position... sitting before him and Itachi in all his naked glory with a matching erection that was all red and needy.

As he was about to reach for Naruto, Itachi pulled Sasuke. His back collided on Itachi's naked chest. "Just this once Sasuke... I am not going to share you ever again..." the elder raven whispered huskily on his ear. He shivered and gave a nod.

Itachi let him go and watched as his brother positioned himself behind the loud blond who went on all fours. He licked his lips as he looked. It was obvious that Sasuke was hesitant, after all it was Naruto... someone he had known all his life.

But it seemed that the blond wanted it to happen. He was a needy, whimpering naked mess before them. Itachi would gladly take Naruto, but he knew that the blond trusted Sasuke more than him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as he urged the young raven to fill him. Sasuke's face was flushed as he held Naruto's hips. Itachi already prepared the blond earlier as they played. "Sasuke, please..." Naruto whimpered. Naruto didn't care if he sounded too eager - he was, there was no denying that.

Itachi moved faced Naruto. He cupped the surprised blond's face and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes grew large as he watched his brother kiss his bestfriend.

Naruto's arms flew around Itachi's neck. Their tongues danced, making Sasuke's mouth water.

He gently took hold of Naruto's hips and with his thumb, opened the cheek that protected the blond's quivering hole. Naruto was definitely tanned all over, his delicious golden skin was flawless. He leaned over and gave the puckered love hole a small lick.

"Hahhh Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, his body arching up. Itachi had to chuckle, Naruto was loud alright. He held Naruto in place to let Sasuke have his fun. Kissing Naruto was fun, the blond tasted like oranges and a spicy hint of ramen.

Sasuke could hear his heart pounding loudly against his chest. He sucked his finger and inserted it into Naruto's eager hole. He felt the blond tremble a bit, maybe from the excitement. He slowly slid the single digit in and out, earning pleasured moans from Naruto. Sasuke felt his ego build up. Small as it may seem, the responses Naruto was giving him was enough to make him needy as well.

"Naruto... you make the most interesting sounds..." Itachi commented as he released the blond from his kisses. He offered his cock to Naruto, spreading his legs apart for more access. Naruto who supported his weight with his hands took him without second thoughts. Itachi groaned as he felt Naruto suck him. He didn't want any comparison - but he had to admit, the blond was definitely good as well.

Itachi's brows furrowed a bit as he felt Naruto bite him. He looked up and realized that Sasuke was already inserting a third finger in the blond. "Nnghmm..." the blond moaned over Sasuke's ministrations. The humming of Naruto's mouth as he took Itachi in felt good, the vibration of the air mixed with the pressured sucks felt extremely good.

Sasuke decided that he wanted to claim the blond. He removed his slick fingers and replaced it with his weeping cock. Pearls of precum glistened at the pink tip. It was Sasuke's first time to take charge and Itachi wanted to see it.

"Ahh - Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in surprise as Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto's tight hole. No lube was placed so it was going to be difficult, but he knew the blond can manage soon enough - judging from the soft mewls that accompanied the groans of discomfort. Sasuke prepared his friend well.

Naruto released Itachi's cock to make him breathe better. Sasuke pounded into him, slowly at first. The pace was making Naruto crazy. He always wanted it fast and hard. "Sasuke... dammit..." Naruto grunted, lost for words. Sasuke understood what the man needed.

"Hah!" Naruto's screams of pleasure started to fill the kitchen. Itachi's mouth watered. Every scream the blond was making went straight to his groin.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's arms around him from behind. "You are doing good Sasuke..." the elder raven cooed as he trailed his tongue on Sasuke's nape. Itachi's hand went to Sasuke's mouth and obediently the young raven suckled on his fingers.

With precise moves he, Itachi pulled his wet fingers from his brother's mouth and slowly intruded Sasuke. He followed Sasuke's rhythm as he continued to pound into Naruto. Sasuke was in could number nine. The delicious tightness that enveloped him up front and the mischievous fingers behind him was driving him wild.

Itachi can sense Sasuke was at the verge of sexual delirium. He removed his fingers, spread his pre-cum along his length and hastily shoved his burning cock in his brother's tight ass.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke groaned as Itachi claimed him. He can hear his brother cooing behind his back. Itachi's hands were everywhere... touching him... feeling him... he shivered uncontrollably as he savored the feel of Itachi's hands and Naruto's tightness.

His mind was in limbo, the delicious feelings were swirling around him - making him loose his sanity. This probably would be one of the greatest sex he ever had. He will never let Itachi forget about this... and he will not even try to hide this from Naruto either.

"Sasuke... ahhhh... Sasuke..." Naruto was whimpering louder than earlier. Sasuke's mind comprehended that he was getting close. Itachi increased his pace as well, matching his own thrusts - faster and faster until he felt Sasuke grip him hard. "Fuck!" Sasuke bellowed as he released his load. A few thrusts behind, Itachi filled Sasuke to the brim. They collapsed on the cold tiles, all breathing heavily and dazed from the aftermath of their orgasm.

When their breathing went to their normal pace, Itachi broke the silence. "Anyone hungry?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi and saw his brother smirking at him. Naruto, who was on Itachi's left side rolled up "Me... I am hungry..." he chuckled. The smile on Sasuke's lips started to grow. He eyed Naruto and the blond smiled warmly back at him.

Consenting adults, that was what they were. And in the long run, they always have each other to turn to. Itachi reached out to Sasuke and the young raven snuggled closer to Itachi's side.

Itachi planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead... "Now... no more playing of toys anymore without me , huh?" Itachi teased and both Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

**FIN**

* * *

So there... finally done... I know it isn't much... but still... Thank you for waiting..


End file.
